


Prompt 40- Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Dabble Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 40 of the dabble prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 40- Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?

You had been stuck here for who knows how long. You had special gifts and Von Strucker had taken you in along with the twins experimenting on you like you weren’t really worth much of anything. You hated it here. You really did. You didn’t even know why you allowed this to happen. You had gotten close with Pietro and Wanda, but you still didn’t feel happy here. You were locked up in a cell away from the other two and it made you very nervous and scared most of the time. You hardly got to be around the twins. All because of the experiments on you and those two. You knew of their abilities. They knew of yours which was having fire powers.

 

Pietro had been trying to get you to smile for weeks doing little things that he knew had made his sister smile, but so far he hadn’t been able to get so much of a lip quiver from you in a smile. It bothered him to no end. He wanted to see a smile on your pretty face. He knew that you hated it here and he wanted to make it more bearable for you here.

 

An idea had hit him this time. Perhaps this would be a good one. He was always good with his speed and never running into anything. He was going to have to try this maybe he would be able to get a smile out of you. Maybe him running into a wall without trying to stop himself would actually get a smile out of you his fire conjuring woman that he loved, but would never really admit it to you because he was pretty sure that you didn’t feel the same about him. Which kind of hurt him that you didn’t like him like that.

 

You were looking at your hands making little fire balls doing little tricks with them. You heard a whoosh causing you to turn your head and a loud slam against a wall and someone falling to the ground. You looked over to the sound had come from and there laid Pietro on the floor. You felt your lips quirk into a small smile.

 

Pietro looked at you with wide eyes. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

 

You laughed loudly. God he was such a silly man. Truly.

 

He got up off of the floor a smile was on his lips. He actually got you to smile finally.

 

“You’ve been doing this for weeks. Is that all you wanted to do?”

 

“You needed to smile. I know you’re unhappy here.” He said with a small smile. “You look more beautiful with a smile.”

 

Your cheeks flushed at that and you watched Pietro run off. He certainly was something else truly. But he was a breath of fresh air so it was good.

 

 


End file.
